In a so called thermal transfer printing apparatus, the printhead includes a plurality of thermal heating elements which are selectively energisable by a controller during printing to warm and soften pixels of ink from the tape and to transfer such pixels to the substrate. The printhead presses the tape against the substrate such that the pixels of ink contact the substrate before the web of the tape is peeled away, thus transferring the pixels of ink from the tape to the substrate.
Such printing apparatus includes drive apparatus for moving the tape relative to the printhead, to present fresh tape, from which pixels of ink are yet to be removed, to the printhead, such that successive printing operations can be carried out. It has long been known to provide tape drives which include two spool supports, one of which supports a supply spool on which unused tape is initially wound, and the other of which supports a take-up spool, onto which the tape is wound after it has been used. Tape extends between the spools in a tape path.
Each of the spool supports, and hence each of the spools of tape, is drivable by a respective motor.
It is known to provide thermal transfer printing apparatus in two different configurations. In the first, so called “intermittent” configuration, the substrate to be printed and the tape are held stationary during a printing operation, whilst the printhead is moved across the area of the substrate to be printed. Once the printing operation is complete, the printhead is lifted away from the tape, and the tape is advanced to present a fresh region of tape to the printhead for the next printing operation.